


by every other name

by shirohyasha



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Masayan, Hijirikawa, Masato; onii-chan, Jinguji, Ren.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	by every other name

"Jinguji Ren," Masato says. He's careful with the words. Ren thinks it's adorable. "Should I call you Ren-san?"

"If you like," Ren drawls. "Masato, huh? You kind of remind me of a cat."

Masato brightens. "My uncle has a cat! Her name is Tabi!"

"Socks?" Ren asks, grinning.

"When she was a kitten, she fit in a sock," Masato defends. "She doesn't mind!"

Ren laughs. "Alright, little cat. You can call me big brother, if you like."

Masato's face splits into a beaming smile. "Really?" he asks.

"Really," Ren says. "You're cute enough to be my baby brother."

Masato puffs up. "I'm not cute!" he insists.

Ren grabs him into a half-headlock, half-hug. "You're the cutest!" he says. "My little Masa-nyan!"

"Masayan," Ren says, waving lazily.

"Jinguji," Masato greets. He's been distant, recently. Cold. His father glares at the two of them from across the room and Masato ducks his head, looking upset.

"Oh?" Ren says. "Am I not onii-chan anymore, Masayan?" He hasn't been onii-chan for a while. Apparently, he's not even Ren.

"Don't be so familiar," Masato says. 

"Oh," says Ren. He doesn't mean to. Masato looks a little sick, all of a sudden, but his father isn't glaring any more.

"Testy," Ren scolds, and it sounds hasty to his own ears. Masato scowls at him. "You're never too old for a cute nickname."

His heart's not in it. He never uses the nickname again.

"Ren," Masato says. "Ren."

"Hm? Yeah?" Ren is distracted, reading, but he looks up when Masato says his name.

Masato smiles at him. "I like saying your name. Ren." He crosses the room to sit beside him. "My lover. My husband."

Ren makes a small, choked noise and Masato reaches out to touch his cheek. "You're going to make me cry one day," he says. Masato laughs, a gentle puff of air.

"I mean it," Masato says. "I mean it, Ren."

He waits, and Ren's face breaks into a smile like the dawn.

"I know," he breathes. "Masato. My husband. My Masato."

"Yours," Masato agrees. He settles against Ren. "Your husband, my Ren."

**Author's Note:**

> the middle paragraph was way too sad on its own


End file.
